


Twin Devils 1

by Evelyn1996



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn1996/pseuds/Evelyn1996
Summary: 在联邦政府特别组织工作的Brian以及与他从小一起长大的拉拉朋友Zoey的颓丧史以及各自遇到真爱获得救赎的故事。警告：1. 涉及血腥暴力及黄色内容，少儿绝对不宜。2. 原创角色作为另一条主线与Brian戏份相当，不喜欢原创角色的就绕道吧。（但是Zoey大佬最帅了！！！）3. 黑道文，不喜勿入说明：由于个人太讨厌M了所以想给Brian写个配得上他的朋友。俩人之间绝对没有爱情也不会亲嘴的大噶放心。文里大多数角色还原剧中人物个性（除了Debbie不再是爆笑妈妈变成女大佬之外）。以下放上四位主角以及Debbie的人设图，剩下的大家自行脑补。
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Kudos: 2





	Twin Devils 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉lof完蛋了，试着搬到这边看看有没有人看吧

*

“怎么样Zoey？有猎物了吗？”吧台边的男人叫Brian Kinney，是这间叫Babylon的酒吧的董事之一，他此刻正语气有些挑衅地问坐在旁边不慌不忙地喝着古典鸡尾酒的女人，然后顺着对方的示意在两点钟方向看到个赤裸着上半身的性感男人，“不错嘛。”

“你呢？”

“转身，六点钟，红色长发，”Brian等对方按照自己的描述找到目标后才又有些得意地挑眉道，“怎么样？”

“行动吧。”被叫做Zoey的女人一口吃掉了酒杯里的樱桃，二人便一起从吧台边起身分别朝着对方为自己挑选的猎物走去。

*

这是Brian和Zoey偶尔会玩的小游戏。

他们在两个人都有空的时候一起在二人合伙开的酒吧里为对方选一个在自己看来当晚最性感的目标，然后一起行动，事后短暂交流感受。尽管他们享受着与彼此完全不同种类的性爱，交流起来也确实没什么可说的，但这就是他们相处的方式。

他们都喜欢做爱，并且从不认为这有什么值得羞耻的，显然，他们也十分擅长引诱猎物上钩。Brian完美匀称的身材和出众的五官以及放荡不羁的口碑都让他在匹茨堡的同志圈里很抢手。至于Zoey，没有女人能抵抗她霸道的中性气质和她眼眸间透露出的时而玩味时而忧郁的神秘。更不要提二人因为丰富的经验积攒下的高超技术。像一对游戏人间的恶魔双胞胎。浑身散发着危险的气场，却叫人欲罢不能。

因此虽然在性取向方面二人南辕北辙，但他们懂对方。或者可以说，他们彼此是这个世界上唯一懂对方的人。

毕竟，童年开始就交织在一起的命运不是过了就完的。他们分享着一切痛苦以及似乎只有在性爱中才能短暂拥有的欢愉。

*

半个小时后，在Babylon门口。

“怎么样？”Brian一边把烟头踩灭一边问正朝自己走过来的Zoey。

“她是直女，而且有男友了。”

“所以？”

“所以……火辣极了。”对方挑眉笑道，“你呢？”

“跟你的不太一样，他是个彻头彻尾的Queer。”

“是嘛，难以置信。”Zoey讽刺着掏出打火机将刚刚女人递给她的名片点燃，等到快烧尽时扔出了窗外。

“接下来想去哪？”

“你定。”

“拜托，这是你的生日。”

“拜托，我的生日在哪天都是你定的。”

“你对此有什么不满吗？Kinney先生？”Brian故意将重音放在Kinney上顺带开着对方总被人认成先生的玩笑。

“完全没有，Kinney小姐。”Zoey毫不留情地怼了回去，停下点了支烟又接着说，“不过话说回来，对于一个对自己父亲恨之入骨的人来说，你对你的姓氏倒是有着非同寻常的迷之自豪感。”

“Well，对于一个连自己父亲是谁都不知道的人来说，我当时提出把姓借给你的时候你怎么没敢问这种问题？至少我有姓，不像你。”Brian笑着嘲讽。

“尽管这姓来自于一个有着暴力倾向的无能酒鬼？”

“我自己现在不也是个有暴力倾向的无能酒鬼吗？”

“对哦。”

*

一阵似乎有些反常的沉默后Zoey难得的先开口了：“Brian？你知道我刚才是在开玩笑，对吧？”

“我知道，但是我没有开玩笑。”

“拜托，Brian，你跟你老爸完全不一样。”

“是吗？哪里？举出一条例子我就信你。”Brian苦笑着用“开什么玩笑”的眼神回头看了一眼副驾驶的Zoey，对方表情很严肃。

“简单，你从来没有打过我啊，我基本上就像你儿子一样，我的姓都是你给的。”

“对对对。”Brian笑着应和，然后在意识到对方并没有开完笑后又不可置信地接着说：“你不是认真的想要说服我我没有暴力倾向吧？Zoey，他们给你鸡尾酒里加了太多威士忌吗？我们的主业是杀人，记得吗？。”

“有时候也保护别人啊。”

“对，通过杀人来保护别人。”

“大多数人都该死。”

“好像你会介意杀掉了不该杀的人一样。”

“我只是倾向于假装相信政府叫我们杀的都是该杀的人。”

嗡。手机震动响起，在Zoey接电话的空档Brian在心里感谢了把他从这场对话中解救了出来的随便什么神。

“好消息和坏消息。”挂断电话的Zoey说。

“好的？”

“你不用想我们接下来该去哪了，有任务了。”

“好极了。坏消息是什么？”

“我们得暂停这场有趣的对话了。”

“我们俩对「有趣」这个词的定义有着出乎我意料的本质差别。”

*

十分钟后在联邦暗影行动组十分隐秘的总部。

Brian和Zoey在电梯停下的瞬间就察觉到气氛有些不对，果然，在他们踏进会议室门的那一刻一群西装革履的政府特工就拿着彩带和小喇叭从黑暗中蹦了出来：“惊喜！”

Zoey发誓她看到了Brian的匕首在灯光亮起的那一刹那晃了一下。

“生日快乐邪恶双胞胎。”Lindsay Peterson率先走上来给了两个人一人一个吻，Zoey一边努力忽视对方衬衫下傲人的胸部一边开口：“你们知道我们俩其实没有血缘关系生日也不在一天而且Brian比我大三岁对吧？”

“是的，我们知道。Emmett只是想捉紧一切机会策划主题派对而已。”队伍里的技术特工Theodore Schmidt从电脑里抬起脑袋说道。

“你太了解我了亲爱的，而今天的主题就是The Twin Devils。”Emmett Honeycutt激动地给Brian和Zoey一人戴上了一对恶魔角。“快来许愿，吹蜡烛。”

“Zoey，你上。”Brian不知从哪搞来瓶啤酒后就坐在了最近的一把旋转椅上不肯起来了。

“谢谢大家，你们真没必要做这些的，我跟Brian已经庆祝过了。”Zoey头疼地看着室内夸张的布置和眼前幼稚的蛋糕。她是真的不喜欢这样，不喜欢成为众人的焦点。当然，除非众人都是性感美女并且地点是在巴比伦。

“是啊，我确定你和Brian用那种伤害别人感情的方式庆祝过你们的诞生了。”一如往常，似乎和Kinney天生水火不容的那位长着纯良狗狗眼睛的探员，Michael Novotny，阴阳怪气地开始讽刺两个人夜夜笙歌从不走心的私生活。

Zoey决定忽视他的存在，拿过刀子开始分蛋糕，不管她有多么讨厌过生日，她爱奶油。

Brian可没那么容易让这事过去：“第一万次的抱歉，Mikey，”他看起来十分真诚，“如果我过去的某天烂醉如泥在Babylon饥不择食的上了你事后又没打给你的话，我为你感到抱歉，也为我自己感到遗憾。”

Zoey很给面子地笑了，她也是在场唯一有胆子笑出声的人了。老实说，她不知道Brain是在维护他们那其实并不值得维护的生活方式还是只单纯的想欺负对方，但她知道自己总是很享受Michael吃瘪的表情。

“好了，吃蛋糕吧。”不知道谁的召唤打破了有些紧张的氛围，场面很快恢复了刚开始的混乱和谐风。

直到队伍中唯一两位“成年人”，同时也是队伍的领袖，Debbie Novotny和Ben Bruckner从办公室里走了出来，Brian才突然想起来了什么一样高声问到：“所以？我们是真的有任务要出还是那只是个幌子？”

“不幸的是，任务是真的。”Debbie晃了晃手中厚厚的文件夹。

“谢天谢地。”Brian和Zoey异口同声。

很快派对就在Debbie的一次次催促下匆匆结束了。还没等将这一群孩子气的手下安顿好，这位有些上了年纪却气质不减的女上司就又被电话叫走了。走前不忘嘱咐大家服从队长的指示尽快完成任务。

于是二十分钟后，刚刚还飞舞着彩带气球的会议室就被七个正在努力作出严肃表情的特工填满了。

“记得上周Taylor市长被停职调查的事吗？有内幕。”Ben一边示意Theodore打开投影仪一边故作神秘地说。

“是吗？真新鲜。”Brian讽刺道。

“FBI最近查出Taylor市长与Wind家族的军火毒品走私有直接的关系，所以给外界的说法是贪污腐败，实际上是Wind和政府都有把柄在Taylor手上，而现在他人已经逃到不知道哪里去了，两边都想率先找到他好从他口中得到对方的机密。”

“所以，FBI找他叫我们做什么？他们人更多找起目标来更快吧？”Lindsay一边认真地研究手里刚拿到的一踏文件一边问，雪白的胸部在敞开的衬衣领口里若隐若现。

“他们几天前接到Taylor的电话说最近Wind家族会派人去绑架他儿子和妻子，要挟政府保护他们否则就投奔Wind，FBI已经借着搜查的名义在附近守了很多天了，怕再这样下去会引起怀疑，所以今晚轮到我们了。”

“所以什么时候开始行动？”Zoey把盖在脸上的文件夹挪下来一点好露出眼睛，翘在桌子上的腿依然肆无忌惮。

“如果你们没什么问题了的话现在就开始。”

“最后一个问题。”Brian举手，“Mel和Mikey去哪了？”

“这个任务不需要他们。何况，没有你的两大仇敌你不是应该开心吗？”

“不，我嫉妒他们可以躲开这么无趣的任务，什么时候会不需要我们？”

“等不需要涉及暴力的时候。”Ben给了Brian和Zoey一个“认命吧”的眼神，被针对了的两个人同时耸了耸肩。

“好了，Ted和Emmett在总部待命，Zoey和Lindsay负责保护妈妈Jennifer Taylor，Brian跟我负责他儿子Justin。”Ben下达命令。

“等等，我和Lindsay可以换一下吗？”Brian已经觉得这份工作无聊透顶了，他不想再跟无聊的人一起工作。

“不能，你没发现我是按照性别分配的吗？”

“发现了啊，但如果你要较真的话，难道不应该按照性取向分配吗？何况，把Zoey和Lindsay放在一起太危险了，她俩随时可能干柴烈火起来完全忘记任务。”

“Hey！”Lindsay不满地用手里的文件夹拍了下Brian的肩，然后在场的所有人齐齐把目光锁定了Zoey，似乎在等着她为自己辩解一下。

“事实。”焦点人物愣了两秒后诚实地回答。

“拜托，就我所知在场的还没人知道我性取向。”Lindsay低着头故意躲开Zoey极具侵略性又丝毫不加掩饰的目光。

“对哦，好像她会在意你是直是弯一样。”Brian笑道。

“好了别闹了，都去准备一下，就按照我安排的行动。”Ben打断了一群人的日常斗嘴和似乎已经成为习惯的职场性骚扰。

十分钟后一群嬉皮笑脸的特工就全副武装地在楼下的车库里集合了。


End file.
